herofandomcom-20200223-history
Clemont (Pokémon)/Gallery
Games XY Clemont.png|Clemont in Pokémon X and Y Kalos Gym Leaders Mega Pokemon.jpg Kalos Gym Leaders with Signature Pokemon.jpg Anime ''XY'' series ''Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! Clemont and Bonnie seeing Ash fall.jpg|Clemont with Bonnie. Ash meets Clemont and Bonnie.png Clemont-vs-ash.png ''Lumiose City Pursuit! Clemont and Bonnie's Shocked.jpg ''A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle! Clemont and Viola.jpg|Clemont saying thanks thanks to Viola for her assistance. Clemont drags Bonnie away.png Return of an old gag.png ''Battling on Thin Ice! Clemont fires the sticky webs.jpeg PKMXYEP06 - Remember All the Training You Did with the Others!.png ''Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race! Serena's Directions.jpg Ash and Clemont.jpg Ash and his friends.jpg Serena and Clemont.jpg|Clemont with Serena PKMXYEP07 - I Also Felt Nostalgic and Wanted to See You.png Ash and Clemont's break the forth wall.jpg Clemont and Ash's Nervous Grin.jpg Clemont.jpg|Clemont bummed out for Ash, who doesn't know how to get on Rhyhorn. Clemont's Relief.jpg|Clemont to the rescue! Controller Smashed.png ''Clemont's Got a Secret! Uh-Oh! Busted!.jpg ''Mega-Mega Meowth Madness! Clemont and Chespin.png ''An Appetite for Battle! Clemont and Bonnie.jpg|Clemont pouring tea for himself and his friends. Clemont with Serena and Bonnie.jpg|Clemont acting like a waiter. Clemont's Spotted.jpg|Clemont seeing his Chespin eating his and his friends' macarons. Clemont with Ash, Serena, and Bonnie.jpeg Clemont's Yell.jpg|Clemont's Comical Yell after Chespin rolls into his tent and swallows the last macaron. Clemont's bummer with Bonnie.jpg|Clemont and Bonnie feeling bummed out after Chespin ate all of the macarons. Clemont and his Group.jpeg Clemont, Serena, and Chespin.jpg Clemont's Fixing.jpg Clemont's Surprised.jpg|Clemont shocked after losing against Ash and Froakie due to Chespin being too fat to fight. Clemont's Stress.jpeg Clemont's Worried.jpg|Clemont feeling worried about Chespin. Clemont's bummer with Ash and Serena.jpg|Clement feeling down about Chespin leaving him, and being cheered up by Ash and Serena. Clemont's Paused.jpg Clemont's Saddened.jpg|Clemont feeling sad when he sees that his Chespin likes the old lady. Clemont's Confused.jpg|Clemont realizing that Chespin didn't actually run away Clemont's Defend.jpg Chespin and Clemont.jpg|Chespin feeling safe after Clemont steps in and stops the attack. Clemont and Chespin 2.jpg|Clemont feeling happy to be reunited with Chespin. Clemont and Chespin.jpeg ''Awakening the Sleeping Giant! Clemont in his tank and shorts.jpg ''A Conspiracy to Conquer! Bonnie Clemont Serena hypnotized.jpg Ash's Friends Free.png ''A Pokévision of Things to Come! Clemont's Filming.jpg Clemont's Checking.jpg|Clemont checking his controller. Clemont's Surprised 2.jpg|Clemont's controller breaks. Clemont's warning.jpg|Clemont tells Serena to run for her life. Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie.jpg PKMXYEP21 - Ash Staring at Serena.png PKMXYEP21 - Serena Advising Ash to Take Break.png PKMXYEP21 - Happy Girls.png Clemont's Film Finish.jpg ''Coming Back into the Cold! Ash's, Serena's, Clemont's, Bonnie's & Alexa's Snowsuit.png|Ash's, Serena's, Clemont's, Bonnie's & Alexa's Snowsuits ''A Battle by Any Other Name! Clemont with Serena and Miette.jpg Clemont scratch his head.jpg|Clemont feeling nervous after stopping Serena and Miette from staring at each other. ''Day Three Blockbusters! Ash and Friends Clapping.jpg Ash and friends exciting smile.jpg Ash and Kalos friends.jpg ''Battling Into the Hall of Fame! PKMXYEP42 - Serena Calls Ash Clumsy.png ''Showdown at the Shalour Gym! PKMXYEP44 - Serena Tells Ash His Rhythm is Unique.png ''Dreaming a Performer's Dream! PKMXYEP47 - Serena Finally Decided What She'll Do.png ''A Campus Reunion! PKMXYEP48 - Ash Protecting Serena.png ''A Race for Home! PKMXYEP53 - Ash Tells Grace Serena's Been Taking Care of Him and Others.png ''Facing the Grand Design! PKMXYEP54 - Ash Gives Serena Protection.png|Clemont giving Bonnie protection Clemont, James, Inkay and Meowth in Trouble.jpg Clemont, James and Meowth with Malamars.png ''Performing with Fiery Charm! PKMXYEP80 - Bonnie Knows Serena Likes Ash.png PKMXYEP80 - Ash is So Dense.png ''A Legendary Photo Op! PKMXYEP86 - Serena Scolds Ash.png PKMXYEP86 - Ash Apologizes to Serena.png ''The Legend of the Ninja Hero! 250px-Shinobu real age.png ''Seeing the Forest for the Trees! PKMXYZEP28 - Serena Tells Clemont and Bonnie About Her Argument with Ash.png ''A League of His Own! PKMXYZEP32 - Serena Scolds Ash.png PKMXYZEP32 - Serena Holding Ash's Wrist.png PKMXYZEP32 - Serena's Brief Smile.png Miscellaneous‏‎ Title_Card_XY_Clemont.png|XY Title Card segment focusing on Clemont. ''I Choose You! Clemont and Bonnie M20.png Category:Galleries